Colleagues
by Wootar16
Summary: Alex and Sean are just colleagues, nothing more. Right? Crap summery I know. . . .


**Hey guys! So I've had a lot of people *cough* Csilla *cough* ask me when I'm uploading my next fic so here it is. Now this one is my first rated M one so just keep that in mind in the reviews but if you think it sucked please let me know. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. As always enjoy and let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

"Sometimes it's the little things in life, that can make all the difference." Sean said with a smile.

Alex let out a light laugh and went back to packing her bag. Her phone buzzed on the table and she picked it up, letting out a groan of annoyance after reading the text.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing," Alex said as she typed a response. "Amanda said we can't leave till tomorrow afternoon now so we're stuck here for the night. She got us some crappy hotel room downtown." She said placing her phone back down. "This sucks I just wanted to sleep." Alex complained, running a hand over her face.

"Yeah me too." Sean agreed zipping up the last bag. "Why don't we just go to the hotel, get some rest and then go grab some dinner? We're stuck here so we may as well make the best of it" Sean pointed out.

Alex nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here." She said looking around the dimly lit warehouse one last time. They grabbed their bags and headed to the car, filling the trunk before Sean went around to the driver's side.

"Woah hey, what do you think you're doing?" Alex asked annoyed walking up beside him.

"Driving." Sean stated the obvious.

Alex let out a humourless chuckle. "No way big guy, give me the keys."

"Why do you get the keys?" Sean inquired.

Alex huffed. "Because," she stopped realizing she didn't have a good reason. "It doesn't matter why, just do what I say and give me the keys." She said again holding her hand out.

Sean chuckled at her. "If you want them, you'll have to get them" He said cockily, holding them just out of her reach.

Alex smiled wickedly, she went to grab them but Sean quickly grabbed her hand, and she knew she would never get the keys with conventional methods.

Sean watched her and instantly regretted his words. He'd known Alex for less than 2 months but he could tell that when she wanted something 9 times out of 10 she got what she wanted.

But he wouldn't let her win this easily; if she wanted to drive she was going to have to work for it.

He loved bothering her like this.

Alex contemplated her options: technically they both only had one hand left; Sean still holding her wrist with one, leaving the other hand that was holding the keys free.

She knew she could try to grab them but she guessed she would end up on the ground.

Alex stepped closer to Sean, their bodies almost uncomfortably close.

Sean's breath hitched in his throat as she moved closer to him, he could feel her warm breath on his neck and he tried to ignore their current proximity.

Alex leant up and captured Sean's lips in a kiss. She did her best to ignore the fact that he was immediately kissing her back, and he was a damn good kisser.

To say the least, Sean was shocked at first, but as her lips crashed onto his, he quickly pulled her closer towards him. Dropping her wrist he placed one hand on the side of her cheek, cupping her face gently.

Alex ignored as best she could the warm bubbly feeling she got with Sean's gentle touch. Focusing back to the task at hand, she swiftly grabbed the keys from his hand before pulling away, a victorious smile on her lips.

"Better luck next time Captain America." She breathed, unlocking the car and getting into the driver's seat.

Sean looked at her flabbergasted as she walked away from him. 'Such a tease' he thought to himself as he got into the passenger seat.

As Alex drove off they both tried to ignore what had just happened between them. Though they had a feeling that was going to be a difficult thing to do.

* * *

Alex pulled the car up out front of the hotel and wrinkled her nose when she saw the run down building. "You'd think with all the money Division steals they could afford a nice place." Alex grumbled as she stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"What? This not 'long lost billionaire heiress' enough for you?" Sean questioned, but immediately regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He winced, realizing how harsh it had sounded.

Alex's eyes darkened with anger and she shoved his bag toward him. "I've been forced to live in much worse." She spat out, walking towards the door leaving Sean standing beside the car.

Sean sighed and grabbed his bag, closing the trunk as he walked in after Alex.

He stood behind her as she got the room key from the hotel manager before she mumbled something under her breath and walked up the two flights of stairs.

Walking into the room she threw her bag to the floor, throwing her black jacket over top of it.

"Alex, I'm sorry. About before I didn't mean it like that." Sean tried apologizing, only to have Alex ignore him.

"Shut up Sean, before I shoot you." Alex said grabbing her gun from her bag and cocking it before placing it in the back of her pants as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sean took a step back, raising his hands slightly in a form of surrender. He let out a sigh and took off his own jacket, deciding to give Alex space.

Only then did he actually look around the room and see the problem.

There was only one bed.

Going to the bed he picked up a pillow and grabbed extra sheets from the closet.

He was going to set them out on the ground when Alex came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Alex asked confused.

Sean motioned to the queen bed. "I need to sleep somewhere." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, what's your point?" Alex asked again, pulling her hair back in a pony tail.

Sean looked at her confused.

"You know what, I'll just go get another room." Sean said putting his coat back on.

"Can't." Alex said finishing her hair. "All the other rooms are taken, how I don't know but anyway."

"Which brings me back to this." Sean said holding the sheets and pillow up.

It finally clicked for Alex as she looked at him, she had to admit she found his chivalry endearing. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. It's a big bed and we're both adults. I trust you not to grope me at night." Alex said just to make him uncomfortable.

Sean suddenly became uneasy at her comment and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't going to-"

"It was a joke, Sean" She said with a laugh.

Sean cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded, normally he wasn't so easily flustered, but Alex seemed to have a way with making people uncomfortable.

"Now I don't know about you but I still need to sleep before I do anything else." Alex said as she kicked her shoes off and took her Glock 26 from her pants, placing it on the side table next to her.

She got under the covers and turned on her side facing away from Sean, sleeping with one hand under her pillow and the other palm down next to her face.

Sean hated to admit it but he agreed with her. He too kicked off his shoes and placed his Sig Sauer P226 on his own bedside table before laying down next to Alex, turning on his back staring up at the ceiling.

The two of them were so exhausted that regardless of the semi-awkward sleeping arrangements they both quickly found sleep.

* * *

Sean awoke a few hours later and instantly noticed the feeling of something against his chest.

He looked down and saw Alex's head resting against his chest, her hand placed on the space between his ribcages.

Her hair was sprawled out over the pillow and her warm breath was tickling his neck.

Realizing she must have accidentally moved closer to him in her sleep, and not wanting to make her feel awkward, he carefully pulled himself out of the bed.

He sat in one of the chairs and grabbed his laptop, quickly replying to a few emails and searching for a restaurant in the area. Looking at his watch it read 11:30pm. Hopefully he could find something that was open.

He looked up when he heard Alex yawn as she proceeded to stretch her muscles.

"Hey." Sean said gently, turning back to his computer.

"Hi." Alex said softly. "What are you doing?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm trying to find a place that serves food at midnight." Sean explained simply.

"Find anything good?" Alex asked curiously, finally standing up from the bed and walking over to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, it looks pretty decent." Sean told her, turning the laptop screen so she could see.

Alex took a quick look through the menu before nodding. "Looks good enough to me." She said standing up and straightening out her jacket.

"Alright I'm starving so let's go." Sean said as the two of them grabbed their guns again and walked out the door.

* * *

Sean pushed the door to the restaurant opened and held it open for Alex who gave him a small smile in return.

The two of them were lead to a table at the back and handed two menus.

Having already looked at the menu on the website it didn't take long for Sean and Alex to decide what they were having.

Alex ordered first, then Sean who also ordered a bottle of Perrier for the table.

Alex looked at him curiously. "Perrier? Really?"

Sean shrugged. "Well you don't drink so I figured-"

"How did you know I don't drink?" Alex asked confused, something that simple was certainly not in her file.

"You didn't drink the champagne." Sean said simply.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Tonight, at the Gala. Your cover was to ask Ovechkin what champagne they were serving but once he gave you a glass you never touched it, didn't even look at it." Sean remembered.

Alex smiled lightly, she didn't know why but she found the fact that he knew that she didn't drink and decided to order something they would both be able to have to be endearing.

"Thank you." Alex said at a loss of how else to respond.

Sean flashed her his infamous smile but said nothing.

Their meals arrived a few moments later and the two of them ate in silence. A few words were spoken here or there, both trying to start conversations that quickly evaporated into silence so they decided to stop attempting to talk.

When they finished dinner Sean quickly paid, insisting to Alex that it was 'his treat'.

When she asked him why he said he owed her for helping him on the mission.

As they were walking down the street back towards the hotel it was Sean who finally broke the silence.

"By the way, you look beautiful." He told Alex as if it was the most normal thing for him to say.

Alex turned to him completely surprised. She had no idea how to respond to that. She tried saying something but no words erupted from her lips.

They finally arrived back at the hotel and went up to their room.

"I'm going to get changed." Alex called, grabbing her bag and once again retreating to the bathroom.

Sean ran a tired hand over his face and looked at the clock.

1:12am

Yep it was defiantly time to go to sleep.

He went over to his own bag and got his pyjamas out. Though they hadn't been planning to stay overnight, but being in the SEALs taught him that you never really knew how long you'd be somewhere and you had to plan for every occasion.

He quickly pulled his jeans off and put on his flannel pyjama bottoms. He had just taken his shirt off over his head when he heard the bathroom door click open.

He stopped breathing the second he saw Alex. He didn't knew why, but her being in plaid pyjama bottoms and a plain tank top, her hair in a braid and bare feet was something Sean found uncharacteristically sexy.

Alex looked up and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sean's shirtless torso. She knew he was built but the suits he wore apparently never did him any justice.

Sean suddenly snapped out of his daze and quickly through his shirt over his head. "Sorry." He said quickly, adjusting the shirt.

Alex said nothing as she placed her dirty clothes in her bag, moving it off to the side.

Alex went to the door and quickly locked both the chain and the deadbolt.

Walking back over to the bed she let out a slight yelp as she fell towards the ground after tripping over her bag.

She was about to hit the floor when Sean caught her, his strong arms steadying her small frame.

He pulled her back up, letting her get her footing again. Only then did he notice how close they were together.

Alex looked up at Sean once he picked her up. She could feel the heat radiating from him and couldn't find a reason to pull away.

Without thinking, he leant down, gently placing his lips against hers. She saw him moving closer to her and only one thought was screaming through her head.

_He was going kiss her_

Instead of pulling away she met him half way, crashing her lips to his.

He pulled away and moved her to arm's length. "I'm so sorry Alex, I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Shut up, Sean." she cut him off before capturing his again.

Initially, Sean was surprised by her reaction, but her lips were suddenly on his, hot and demanding, and he couldn't resist her. His arms were instinctively around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and Alex intuitively lead him back towards the bed.

She didn't care if they were supposed to be colleagues, or that they supposedly hated each other. She needed to release the tension that build up between them since he had shown up at Division.

As she pushed him backwards she tugged at his shirt, pulling the offending garment off, only breaking the kiss to throw it to the other side of the room.

Sean's hands travelled up past her waist and moved under her shirt, his fingertips gently stroking her bare skin as he pulled it up and over her head, revealing her white bra.

When Sean's legs hit the end of the bed, Alex pushed him so that his back was flat against the mattress.

He pulled her down with him so that she was straddling him. Sean leant up to kiss her neck and jaw as her hands moved to the waistband of his pants. She quickly pulled his pants down his legs, and he quickly kicked the off, leaving him only in his loose, light blue boxers.

She brought her lips hungrily back to his, her body spreading out over his. She ran her nails over his chest, leaving slight red lines as she did so.

Sean hissed pleasurably, deepening their kiss, placing on hand on the back of her head, tangling his hand in her rich curly hair as he pulled her even closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

Feeling her body heat up, Alex rolled her hips against Sean's, smiling when she felt the effect she was having on him. Sean let out a low groan as Alex moved against him.

He flipped them so that he was on top, Alex sprawled underneath him.

"This is so not fair, you're wearing way to much clothing." Sean told her huskily, carefully untangling his hand from her hair.

"Why don't you help me with that?" Alex said suggestively, licking her lips.

Sean chuckled throatily before he swiftly pulled Alex's pyjama pants off.

"That's better." He conceded before bring his lips to the side of Alex's jaw.

He kissed down her jaw before moving to kiss her neck. He would sometimes nip at her skin before kissing it again in order to sooth the place his teeth had just been.

Alex threw her head back, moaning loudly as Sean's lips traced her neck. She knotted her hands in his hair, pulling lightly at the dark strands.

Sean's hands expertly undid her bra, tossing it away from them, revealing her full, round breasts. Alex let out a gasp as Sean cupped her breast with his hand, his lips moving back to hers.

Her eyes shut close as he kneaded the soft skin between his fingers. He smiled as he saw Alex's reaction, her face one of pure blissful arousal; a part of him was proud that he could do this to her, and it simply encouraged him on.

Sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck, his hands moved to give the same treatment to the other breast as he gently caressed the side of her waist.

Sean slowly moved his hand down from her waist and past her hips, his fingers moving to the inside of her thigh.

Alex let out a loud moan as she felt Sean stroke her through her thin underwear.

"Sean." Alex breathed, her voice pleading.

Sean pulled back from Alex slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, bringing his hand up to brush her cheek.

Alex smiled lightly; it was the first time anyone in her life had been this considerate to her. His tenderness made her want him even more, she wanted this more than she thought she would've.

Instead of responding, she pulled his lips back to hers, seeking out his tongue with her own.

Sean deepened the kiss, his hands moving on their own accord, drawing soft patterns on her body. His need for her building with every touch, he pulled Alex's underwear down her long legs before Alex proceeded to remove his underwear, eliminating all the barriers between them.

The heat at her core becoming more intense, Alex rolled her hips against his again, wordlessly egging him on.

"Alex." Sean said warningly, his voice filled with desire as he admired the woman beneath him.

Feeling a jolt of electricity running through her body as her name fell from his lips, she instinctively wrapped her legs around Sean's waist, pulling him closer to her.

Feeling her urgency and not being able to hold back his own for much longer, Sean looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers for a brief second, asking for her consent. As she smiled and nodded shortly, he slid into her hot core.

Alex let out a moan as she felt Sean's length inside of her, her walls tightening around him. Sean remained completely still willing himself not to move, waiting for her to adjust to him. Sean pressed his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss. She smiled into the kiss and swirled her hips, making him groan.

Feeling her relax, Sean thrust into her, his breathing ragged as he buried his face into the hollow point between her neck and her shoulder. Alex did the same, biting down on Sean's shoulder in an attempt to stop her from moaning too loudly.

She wrapped her legs tighter around Sean, taking him deeper inside her, her nails digging into his lower back as she felt her climax building. Sean groaned as Alex dug her nails into his flash and slowed his movements, continuing to rub mercilessly against her.

Unable to keep quiet any longer Alex screamed Sean's name, the sound echoing off the walls of the small room as the pleasure from her orgasm coursed through her entire body.

Sean's climax soon followed, as he moaned her name into her neck. He had to use ever last bit of strength to keep his arms from collapsing under him.

They fell quiet, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Sean soon crawled off Alex, falling onto his back against the sheets of the bed. A thousand thoughts suddenly began to run through his head.

What was he thinking? The whole situation was insane. He knew Amanda wouldn't hesitate to have Alex killed off if she ever heard about this.

'_You put her in danger just so you could get laid. That's some real class act you got going on there_ his subconscious kept screaming at him.

He knew if someone found out about this the implications could be devastating, if not fatal.

Sean was pulled out of his panicked thoughts by the feeling of Alex's head against his chest. Some of her hair was sprawled across his chest, some on the pillow behind her; he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair, eliciting a contented sigh from Alex. Their breaths had finally evened out, becoming less laboured and calmer.

"Alex-" Sean started, only to have Alex place a finger over his lip.

"Just sleep." Alex said softly, closing her eyes.

Sean decided to follow her advice. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to his side; his fears from before disappeared.

It didn't matter because right now he wasn't Oversight and she wasn't a rogue agent for hire; tomorrow they would have to go back to that, to hating each other, to getting in each other's way. But right now they were just Alex and Sean.

**Please Review!**


End file.
